


One year at a time (Um ano de cada vez)

by yaniishere



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Sad and Happy, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Talking, by baby's being happy, em teoria é pra ser bem feliz, eu vou tentar não deixar muito triste, i cant promise, idk - Freeform, maybe can have some sad things too, só uns momentos aleaórios
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaniishere/pseuds/yaniishere
Summary: Uma coleção de momentos e conversas vividos por Andrew e Neil com o passar dos anos.
Relationships: Andrew Minyard & David Wymack, Andrew Minyard & Renee Walker, Andrew Minyard & The Foxes, Kevin Day & Andrew Minyard, King Fluffkins & Andrew Minyard & Sir Fat Cat McCatterson, Matt Boyd & Neil Josten, Neil Josten & Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten & David Wymack, Neil Josten & Everyone, Neil Josten & The Foxes (All For The Game), Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Nicky Hemmick & Aaron Minyard & Andrew Minyard, Nicky Hemmick & Andrew Minyard, Nicky Hemmick & Neil Josten
Kudos: 22





	One year at a time (Um ano de cada vez)

**Author's Note:**

> Então, eu tive essa ideia meio do nada sobre escrever uma fanfic com algumas cenas Andreil. A única coisa é que cada capítulo se passa em um ano diferente e com isso espero que dê pra perceber a evolução dos dois, tanto como pessoas quanto como um casal em si.

Andrew larga a bolsa pesada sobre o banco do vestiário. Neil tem um sorriso no rosto enquanto abre seu armário e, de forma barulhenta, guarda seus equipamentos. Se aproxima de Andrew e se deita no banco usando a sacola como travesseiro. 

\- Não entendo porque fica tão ranzinza todas as vezes que treinamos. - Neil diz olhando para Andrew que o encara de cima enquanto mexe em seu próprio armário - Achei que com o passar do tempo fosse te ver ao menos um pouco mais animado com exy.

\- Ilusão sua cujo a qual de forma alguma alimentei. Eu sempre disse que não tinha interesse em exy, principalmente do jeito que você e Kevin tem. Qual o divertimento de treinar em lugar fechado, suar e me esforçar se eu sequer posso atirar bolas e machucar os adversários como provocação? Mesmo que eu não treinasse ainda seria melhor que todos vocês idiotas. 

\- Ó claro, sinto muito por ter esquecido que você é o senhor perfeição. - Neil levanta e faz uma pequena reverência enquanto segue para os chuveiros com Andrew. - Não acho que um dia eu vá entender porque está no time odiando tanto assim jogar. 

\- Bee diz que jogando ao menos eu tenho uma forma de extravasar a raiva. - murmura Andrew entrando na cabine a uma de distância da que Neil entra - Mas Wymack tá sempre no meu pé não me deixando devolver as bolas como quero então fica ainda mais sem graça. 

\- Quando você diz devolvendo as bolas como quer, você quer dizer tacando em nossos pés e nos fazendo tropeçar? - Neil fala em meio a um sorriso enquanto se despe. 

\- Não fale nós como se eu fizesse isso com você. - Andrew reclama ligando a água quente e deixando com que ela escorra pelando sobre seu corpo.

\- Eu deveria agradecer? Me sentir privilegiado? - Neil questiona e também liga a água mas optando pelo jato frio que faz seus ossos doerem. 

\- Sim, deveria. Prefere que eu comece a fazê-lo? 

\- Você poderia não fazer com ninguém, sabe? Não acho que vá ser bom pra temporada se você machucar um de nossos titulares. 

\- Acho que você pode ver isso que eu faço como um preparamento, sabe? - Andrew começa a formular sua defesa - Assim eles vão estar preparados para os desgraçados dos times adversários e suas sabotagens. Eu estou melhorando o treinamento deles, vê?

\- O que você diz faz sentido e eu odeio que faça. - Neil diz revirando os olhos enquanto tira o shampoo dos fios avermelhados - Você ao menos estava tentando pegar as bolas hoje? 

\- Quando eu realmente estou tentando?

\- Quando eu peço para que o faça. 

\- Eu te odeio. - Andrew murmura alto suficiente para que Neil possa escutá-lo mesmo através do som dos chuveiros - Não, eu não estava. Seus arremessos foram péssimos, acho que Kevin vai querer que vocês aumentem o tempo de treinamento noturno. 

\- É bem provável… 

\- Por que estava tão distraído hoje? - Andrew pergunta saindo da cabine já vestido e secando os cabelos úmidos com a toalha em volta do pescoço - E não venha me dizer que não estava porque você não é tão bom em disfarçar quanto acha. Não comigo. 

Neil sai de sua cabine e encontra Andrew encostado na parede o esperando. O olhar dos dois se cruza e Andrew estala a língua enquanto se desencosta de onde estava e começa a andar a passos lentos em direção a porta. Neil segue em seu andar lento até encontrar o outro parado com ambas as bolsas nos ombros, com as alças cruzadas e o esperando para irem embora. 

Sendo os primeiros a terem saído da quadra era esperado que a essa altura o vestiário estivesse cheio com os colegas de equipe mas o silêncio ainda predomina. É possível ouvir raquetes se chocando umas contra as outras ainda na quadra e os gritos do treinador espalhando instruções. Neil flexiona as sobrancelhas enquanto tenta entender a lógica por trás dos horários e de sua liberação prematura quando estava jogando tão mal hoje. 

\- Eu pedi. - Andrew diz - Era isso que estava pensando né? Por que fomos liberados antes de todos? Eu sabia que o treino de hoje seria mais longo e no intervalo pedi para Wymack nos liberar um pouco antes. Quero te levar a um lugar, anda. - ele olha para o relógio - Se demorarmos muito não vai dar tempo. 

Neil concorda e comemora silenciosamente sobre a pergunta esquecida do porquê de sua distração. Ele deixa que Andrew carregue tudo até o carro e que coloque as bolsas no porta malas, mesmo que isso seja incomum. O garoto sempre reclama que assim todos - principalmente ele - precisam ter mais trabalho para guardar e depois retirar as coisas do carro e que é um desperdício de tempo. Neil não reclama de nada, apenas segue o mais baixo até entrarem no carro. 

Assim que Andrew dá partida e sai com o veículo do estacionamento, Neil sabe que eles não estão indo para os dormitórios ou algo do tipo. Os minutos passam silenciosos e arrastados enquanto sobem eternamente ruas estreitas, mas ainda é final da tarde quando o carro finalmente estaciona, fora da cidade e - surpreendentemente - num parque verde. Andrew abre a porta e encara Neil de canto de olho. O ruivo admira boquiaberto as copas altas das árvores e o verde forte que ameaça o cegar com sua beleza. 

Ambos saem do carro e Neil se vira para Andrew num questionamento silencioso. Ignorando-o, Andrew retira uma mochila preta do banco de trás do carro e se começa a caminhar em direção as árvores imaginando que Neil o seguirá. 

\- Eu deveria questionar para onde estamos indo ou seguir calado? - Neil pergunta.

\- Você não conseguiria ficar calado nem que eu implorasse. 

\- Você imploraria? 

\- Sabe que não. - Andrew responde com um sorriso ladino - Eu só descobri esse lugar a um tempo e achei que talvez você pudesse gostar. Não ouse ficar todo sentimental sobre isso ou fazer piadinhas ou eu te jogo lá de cima, certo?

\- Sim senhor! - brava Neil parando para bater uma rápida continência e não perder a piada. 

A verdade é que ele realmente estava achando algo próximo de “fofo” todo esse esforço de Andrew para animá-lo. Se questionava se realmente era para animá-lo ou teriam outros motivos envolvidos em toda essa ocasião mas ainda assim era bom. Ver o esforço que ele fez em solicitar que ambos fossem liberados mais cedo e organizar de trazer coisas para sabe-se lá o que ele pretendia não eram demonstrações comuns. 

Demonstrações de afeto tradicionais não eram comuns num geral. Os dois não trocavam carícias na frente de seus colegas de equipe como, por exemplo, Matt e Dan faziam com frequência. Não trocavam mensagens o dia inteiro como Allison costumava fazer com quem quer que estivesse envolvida no momento e não gostavam de palavras vazias como viam com frequência Nicky e Erik trocarem. 

Eles não precisavam de coisas assim e nem de reafirmações de seus sentimentos e ambos estavam bem com isso. Ambos confiavam um no outro - não cegamente pois não precisavam que fosse - e dispensavam essas coisas. Os _“eu te amo”_ que tinham eram durante os pesadelos de Neil com Baltimore, quando o garoto acordava tremendo e Andrew se levantava e ia até sua cama para acalmá-lo. Eram todas as vezes que perguntavam _“sim ou não”_ e recebiam uma resposta sincera, independente do momento. Era a chave que pende no pescoço de Neil, coberta pelo moletom e gelada contra a pele quente. 

Após dez minutos de caminhada por uma trilha estreita, Andrew para de andar e olha ao redor como se procurasse algo específico. Neil levanta os braços se alongando enquanto espera que Andrew decida que direção devem seguir. 

\- Estamos perdidos? - Neil pergunta provocativo. 

Andrew o ignora e continua andando para a direita. Agora no meio das árvores, o caminho é um tanto quanto mais perigoso e escorregadio em meio as folhas e terra úmida. Os mosquitos passam por Neil zunindo e começam a irritá-lo até que Andrew para de supetão a sua frente fazendo com que os dois colidam. 

\- Merda Neil, presta atenção. Eu podia ter caído e morrido e aí você não teria como voltar pra casa. - Andrew grune. 

\- Sabe que eu sei dirigir, né? Seu carro continua no mesmo lugar. 

\- Foda-se. Chegamos. 

Neil olha para frente e vê a vista mais bonita que já viu em toda a vida. O sol se põe no horizonte iluminando os prédios, todos bem longe, num tom vivo de laranja. Andrew anda até a borda e se abaixa pondo a mochila no chão. Retira de dentro dela uma toalha de piquenique e a estende, em seguida se sentando. De pernas cruzadas, retira o maço de cigarro do bolso e acende um. Neil se aproxima a passos lentos, ainda extasiado pela visão incrível que tem da cidade. Tudo parece tão pequeno e insignificante aqui de cima que é quase como se o garoto pudesse sentir o sangue correndo mais rápido em suas veias e o poder se espalhando. 

Neil senta ao lado de Andrew, com os joelhos se tocando, e suspira ainda impressionado. O loiro finge não estar prestando atenção mas se mantém atento aos movimentos do outro pelo canto do olho. Os olhos de Neil parecem quase brilhar e seu cabelo ruivo parece uma chama que se move conforme o vento atinge os fios. Nesse instante, Andrew agradece aos céus por ao menos algo ser bom em sua memória. Ele teria essa cena gravada para sempre em sua memória, para revivê-la e se agarrar a ela sempre que precisasse. 

\- Ainda não quer falar sobre o que te deixou tão distraído no treino? - Andrew diz tentando iniciar o assunto. - Não ache que só porque você não me respondeu quando estávamos no vestiário que eu vou deixar isso passar. - ele dá um trago no cigarro antes de continuar a frase - E então? O que é? 

\- Podemos fazer assim. Uma resposta por outra, o que acha? - Neil propõe - Eu respondo sinceramente, sem meias verdades ou uma mentira inteira sobre o motivo de não ter rendido tanto hoje e você me conta o que te deu a ideia de me trazer aqui. 

Andrew revira os olhos pela brincadeira besta que Neil insiste em usar todas as vezes. Acena com a cabeça em concordância e espera que o ruivo comece a falar. Dá mais uma tragada no cigarro já no fim e olha para o céu na busca da Lua. 

\- Hoje é aniversário de morte da minha mãe. Ainda não consigo tirar a cena do carro queimando da minha mente e o cheiro de maresia misturado ao de carne queimando. 

\- Mesmo depois de todos esses anos você ainda sente? Sente falta dela?

\- Acho que sim e me culpo um pouco por ter sido algo tão sujo, mesmo que saiba que na época eu não podia fazer nada melhor. Não é como se um adolescente fugindo da máfia e de um pai que faria de tudo para capturá-lo e matá-lo pudesse dar um enterro digno a quem quer que fosse, mas ainda é… ruim. É péssimo saber que ela acabou desse jeito. - a voz de Neil embarga ao final da frase. 

\- Não é sua culpa, não fique mal por algo que claramente não estava sob seu controle. Você mesmo sabe que não poderia fazer nada melhor na situação em que estavam e que era isso o que ela queria, o que acaba que precisava ser feito e o que manteria você vivo por mais tempo quando não estivesse mais sob a proteção dela. 

\- Você está certo mas… às vezes eu imagino como seria nossa vida se ela tivesse se casado com uma pessoa normal. Como teria sido ter uma vida normal - ele diz fazendo aspas com os dedos quando usa a palavra normal - num bairro quieto no subúrbio, um pai que trabalhasse num escritório entediante usando terno e gravata. Como seria ir para o colégio, fazer amigos e ter um grupo se encontrando aos almoços para reclamarmos como aquele professor de matemática é um inferno e que talvez passe uma prova surpresa na próxima semana. Queria que meus maiores problemas tivessem sido arrumar um par para o baile de inverno ou meu quarto que está bagunçado demais e pode ser que gere uma briga com minha mãe. Queria ter grupos de estudos e reclamar sobre não ter a comida que eu quero para jantar quando chegasse em casa de um treino do time de exy. Ganhar um carro aos 16 como meus amigos e ficar inseguro da primeira vez que tivesse que dirigir sozinho sem meu pai, que foi quem me ensinou a dirigir, ao meu lado. 

Os dois garotos agora estão deitados sobre a toalha. Um dos braços de Andrew apoia a cabeça de Neil e segura sua mão do outro lado. O ruivo se encolhe em seu peito enquanto ambos admiram as estrelas que surgem no céu conforme o dia torna-se noite. 

\- As vezes eu também imagino como seria se nunca tivéssemos fugido. Eu teria crescido com Kevin, Riko e Jean. Teria treinamentos intensivos até que meus braços e pernas não aguentassem mais me sustentar e sabe-se lá quantos ossos a mais quebrados. O ponto é que… eu consigo imaginar cenários melhores e piores do que a realidade, mas em todos eles minha mãe estava viva. - Neil conclui o pensamento.

\- Mas me explica uma coisa. De que adianta? - Andrew fala com um tom real de dúvida em sua voz. - De que adianta você imaginar tudo isso se sabe que não pode ser real. De que adianta você se imaginar tendo essa vida se claramente isso não vai acontecer? Obviamente não podemos voltar no tempo então pra que serve todos esses pensamentos e _“e se”_ que você insiste em criar só pra se torturar com coisas que nunca vai ter?

\- Acho que você tem razão… essa é minha realidade agora e nada que eu faça pode mudar isso. - Neil concorda mas se senta, se desvencilhando do aperto de Andrew.

\- Neil, eu não estou diminuindo sua dor, ok? - Andrew se levanta e encolhe os joelhos até que fiquem quase colados a seu peito - Eu posso não entender como é, já que não tive lá uma das melhores relações com a minha mãe, mas eu não faço pouco da sua dor. Só quero que você tenha um pouco os pés no chão e olhe ao redor as vezes, que não fique preso em imaginar coisas que nunca poderão acontecer e que só te farão sofrer mais do que deveria. Talvez você não tenha tido a experiência ideal de escola, feito vários amigos e reclamado de professores chatos mas você pode fazer isso tudo agora na faculdade e agora tem uma família completa e não precisa mais se esconder. Você é Neil Josten, um dos melhores atacantes de exy do país, com olheiros de times profissionais acompanhando você de perto desde nossa vitória contra os corvos. Você, uma raposa, que já passou por coisas horríveis mas que passou por cima de tudo e hoje tem um lugar que eu espero que você possa chamar de lar. 

Quando acaba de falar, Andrew escuta uma risada baixa vindo de Neil. O mais baixo encara o outro com a sobrancelha arqueada esperando uma explicação da graça existente a respeito de seu discurso. Os olhos de Neil ardem um pouco por terem contido algumas lágrimas e pelo vento frio que balança as folhas das árvores próximas. 

\- Nunca achei que você fosse de falar coisas assim, sabe? Da primeira vez que nos vimos você me deixou sem ar, mas sequer foi no bom sentido. - Neil começa a falar, encarando de volta Andrew com um sorriso ladino - Quando nos conhecemos não foi lá a coisa mais amigável do mundo e quando cheguei em Palmetto, sua fama não era das melhores também mas aos poucos eu fui conhecendo você e te entendendo. 

\- E o que isso tem a ver com eu falar sobre essas coisas? - Andrew pergunta tentando entender onde Neil queria chegar com sua lógica e porque estava revivendo todas essas memórias. 

\- Tem a ver que eu percebi que você não tem absolutamente nada da imagem de monstro que os outros pintavam de você. Todos agiam como se você fosse alguém frio, que não se importava com o bem estar de mais ninguém além do seu próprio e que não tinha sentimentos ou algo do tipo. Todos agiam como se você fosse uma ameaça, não um colega. O Andrew que eu via não é o mesmo Andrew que faz questão de esclarecer suas falas para que não haja um mal entendido, como fez agora. 

\- O Andrew daquela época realmente não o faria. - ele confirma.

\- Você se mostrava sempre distante, alheio a todos os problemas do time, às reclamações que faziam sobre você, aos treinos e jogos. Eu até agora não entendo exatamente o motivo pelo qual você fingia não ligar mesmo todas essas coisas sendo mentiras. Você se importa com os outros. 

\- Eu me importo com o que é meu. Nunca discuti com os veteranos sobre eles nos chamarem de “monstros” porque eu sabia que não valia a pena. A mente deles não ia mudar e não seria eu a gastar meu tempo e saliva por algo que só me traria dor de cabeça. Eles não se importavam em tentar nos entender então eu também não me importaria em fazê-lo, não era meu trabalho. Renee foi a única que tentou se aproximar sem julgamentos, então eu deixei. Ela também não lutou por mudar essa mentalidade dos outros, mas não a culpo. Não é como se isso fosse culpa ou responsabilidade dela. Você mudou isso quando chegou com seu péssimo hábito de não manter a língua dentro da boca e seu senso inexistente de auto preservação. Decidiu que uniria a todos e de alguma forma conseguiu realmente, o que me surpreende. Você lutou para mudar algo mesmo que não percebesse o que estava fazendo. 

\- Você também mudou? - Neil pergunta. 

\- Um pouco, sim. Acho que quando você está acostumado a ser desprezado o tempo todo e de repente chega alguém falando que você vale algo, que é importante e que quer fazer as outras pessoas também verem isso, qualquer um muda. Até mesmo eu. Eu posso ser teimoso e às vezes um tanto mau humorado mas eu não sou feito de pedra. E mesmo se eu fosse, acho que até as pedras mudam um pouco com o tempo. 

\- Nunca vi uma pedra tão mau humorada quanto você, isso eu posso dizer. - Neil fala rindo e se aconchega apoiando a cabeça na curva do pescoço de Andrew. - Fico feliz que ao menos eu tenha trago uma mudança positiva pra você. Mas agora me conta. Por que me trouxe aqui? 

\- Eu descobri esse lugar a um tempo e comecei a vir aqui às vezes quando eu precisava me afastar de tudo e pensar. Você sabe muito bem como o dormitório pode ser barulhento e bagunçado às vezes. - Neil acena com a cabeça - Primeiro eu conheci o parque e vinha só andar por ele, mas achei esse lugar onde dá pra sentar e ter essa vista legal. - os dois encaram a cidade, agora escura, e todas as luzes piscando e se movendo - Achei que você fosse gostar. Não tem nenhum motivo especial. 

\- Você estava certo, eu gostei mesmo. Me sinto pequeno e nada especial, mas é uma sensação boa. Me sinto só mais um no meio da multidão e eu nunca consegui me sentir assim. 

\- Neil, você é meio estranho sabia? - Andrew fala com um sorrisinho de canto enquanto encara o outro garoto olhando maravilhado para os pontos de luz distantes - Que pessoa, em sã consciência, ficaria feliz em se sentir insignificante e só mais um?

\- Olha, se a pessoa passou a vida toda tentando ser só mais um na multidão pra fugir de um pai mafioso que estava atrás de você e sua mãe pra matar, acho que ela também ficaria. 

\- Ó, claro. Como eu poderia esquecer sua criação nada tradicional. 

Neil ri como se de fato fosse uma piada e Andrew sorri vendo a animação do garoto. Seu olhar perdido havia sumido, sendo substituído por um brilho, e o maxilar que permaneceu travado durante todo o treino agora era relaxado em um sorriso. Andrew não assumiria nunca em voz alta, mas era extremamente satisfatório ver Neil relaxado assim. O menor achava que o outro se cobrava demais, mais do que precisava e com certeza mais do que deveria. Os treinos noturnos eram diários e intensos, resultando em dias onde o corpo de Neil era tomado de emplastros para a dor nos músculos. Na cabeça dele, todos os anos que não pode treinar teriam de ser repostos e ele não poderia desistir, mesmo que isso significasse que ele se destruiria no processo. Andrew claramente se preocupava com ele, obrigando silenciosamente Kevin a cancelar algumas vezes quando o loiro achava que as coisas estavam passando dos limites e ambos mereciam um descanso, mas nunca o diria isso. 

Andrew não queria e nem podia ser responsável por tentar tirar de Neil a coisa que ele mais gostava: exy. Se qualquer pessoa perguntasse a Neil qual o momento dos últimos anos foi o mais difícil para ele, o garoto diria que foi o tempo em que foi proibido de treinar e jogar após o incidente de Baltimore. O “incidente” tinha sido pior, logicamente falando, mas ele não contaria a verdade a qualquer um, então optava por falar sobre o segundo lugar. Nos meses em que teve que ficar parado, se recuperando dos ferimentos e deixando com que seu corpo descansasse, todos os dias eram uma nova luta para mantê-lo parado. 

Neil olha o horário em seu celular e fecha os olhos suspirando. Se aconchega um pouco mais no calor do corpo de Andrew e murmura sobre o horário. Sem que tivessem percebido, a hora passou rápido demais. O telefone não tinha sinal onde estavam e Neil ficou com dor de cabeça só de pensar quantas mensagens e ligações do treinador ou das outras raposas ele já deve ter recebido. A noite já está preste a tornar-se madrugada, mas Andrew não parece se importar com isso. Olhar para as estrelas sempre foi algo que ele gostou, ainda mais quando estava com Neil, que conhecia o nome e onde cada constelação estava no céu. O garoto gostava de ouvir as histórias sobre seus nomes, quando foram descobertas e como poderiam um dia ser úteis se estivessem perdidos. 

Neil gostava de contá-las. Lembrava uma parte boa de sua infância, quando sua mãe o ensinava sobre como os céus eram importantes para se localizar e como fugir de noite era mais esperto. Talvez não fosse o método de ensino tradicional - claramente não era, mas o que em sua vida poderia ser chamado de tradicional? - mas fora útil. Não existia um lugar no mundo onde Neil estivesse totalmente perdido, principalmente se estivesse escuro o bastante para que ele pudesse ver o céu, seu maior aliado por um longo tempo. Todas as estrelas tinham uma história por trás de seus nomes, um passado escondido que se mostrava apenas aos mais espertos, como sua mãe gostava de dizer. 

\- Precisamos ir. Daqui a pouco o treinador nos dará como desaparecidos ou coisa do tipo. - Neil diz desencostando de Andrew e levantando com certa dificuldade - E estou começando a ficar com fome. Não acredito que você não trouxe nenhuma comida dentro dessa mochila. 

\- Eu não pensei nisso, sinto muito senhor “planejamento perfeito”. Você deveria ficar agradecido por eu ter trago água ao menos. 

\- Realmente, é alguma coisa, mas isso não muda o fato do meu estômago estar roncando. Podemos passar em algum fast food e comprar um hambúrguer enorme pra mim? Eu posso comprar o maior milkshake que tiver pra você, se quiser. 

Andrew finge pensar enquanto dobra a toalha e a põe novamente dentro da mochila, se preparando para seguirem de volta ao carro. Acena em concordância com a cabeça quando se ergue e liga a enorme lanterna que trouxe. 

\- Não acredito que trouxe essa lanterna gigantesca mas não trouxe nada para comermos, sério. - Neil reclama e segue Andrew pelo caminho por onde vieram. 

\- Eu sabia que voltaríamos de noite, eu queria ver o pôr do sol aqui. Eu estava preparado para o que realmente eu queria fazer, não para sua fome absurda. Às vezes parece que seu estômago é um poço sem fundo. 

\- Continue reclamando sobre minha alimentação e te jogo aqui de cima. - Neil ameaça brincando - E não ouse duvidar. Duvidar de mim enquanto estou com fome é quase assinar o próprio atestado de óbito. 

\- Imagino que seja. - fala Andrew fazendo pouco caso. 

Ambos seguem o resto da trilha em silêncio, com os olhos focados no chão para não tropeçarem em galhos soltos e ouvidos atentos a qualquer barulho que possa vir de um animal grande demais para uma fuga repentina. A folhas balançam sobre suas cabeças e cigarras cantam ao seu redor até que finalmente chegam ao carro. Quando estão ambos acomodados e saindo do estacionamento, Neil abre a janela e se debruça sobre ela. 

\- Obrigado por ter me trazer aqui. Por me deixar entrar no seu lugar. - o ruivo diz. 

\- Não seja tão sentimental, não é meu lugar. E mesmo que fosse eu ainda o traria. Já deveria estar acostumado e saber que eu gosto de dividir minhas coisas com você. Se não fosse com você, com quem mais eu poderia? - o garoto fala com os olhos focados na estrada. 

A mão de Neil vai até o peito e se põe sobre a chave, mesmo que com algumas camadas de tecido entre sua pele e ela. 

\- Obrigado mesmo assim. - ele solta uma risadinha - Quem diria que o grande, talvez não tão grande, Andrew Minyard poderia ser uma pessoa fofa as vezes, contrariando todo o estereótipo de monstro insensível que o rodeia. 

\- Eu te odeio. - o loiro diz, mesmo que não seja verdade. 

\- Também te odeio. - Neil responde satisfeito.

**Author's Note:**

> É isso por enquanto, espero que tenham gostado. Me deixe saber deixando um comentario ou só um kudo msm pq isso me incentiva bastante a continuar escrevendo.


End file.
